ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Narville
How Narville joined the Tourney A great soldier and one of the best combat leaders in the ISA Marines, Captain Jason Narville was actually on secondment to the UCA on Earth when the Helghast invasion struck Vekta. Incensed by the attack on his homeworld, Narville made it back barely in time for the mopping up on the southern continent. Feeling ashamed at having not been there when his homeworld needed him, Narville is determined to show the worth of his training during the invasion of Helghan itself. During the invasion of Helghan, he successfully leads convoy Avenger in gaining control of Visari Square. Much later, he is seen loudly berating the remaining ISA troopers of Battle Group Mandrake for their silent admission of defeat, after the near-total destruction of their task force by a nuclear warhead in the capital city of Pyrrhus. Following the death of Scolar Visari and the destruction of the ISA fleet supporting Battle Group Mandrake, the entire regimental officer corps of Operation Archangel was wiped out, leaving Narville the sole high-ranking officer of the surviving ISA forces. At one point over the course of Killzone 3, Narville is captured by the Helghast, but is rescued by Sev and Rico, assuming command over the remaining ISA troops shortly thereafter. Besides the threat of the Helghast and being marooned on an enemy-held planet, Narville also faces a breakdown of discipline amongst his desperate troops, and is constantly bickering with Rico about their course of action. After getting off of Helghan alive, Narville is informed of a letter challenging him to a duel, it was from a man-monkey named Billy. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Taps his M4 Revolver. After the announcer calls his name Swings his M4 then shoots it, then thrusts his M82 Assault Rifle and fires it as the camera zooms saying "Tell me he's doing better than he looks!" Special Moves M4 (Neutral) Narville shoots his M4 Revolver at the opponent five times. M82 (Side) Narville shoots his M82 Assault Rifle in a fan formation in front of him. Knife Circle (Up) Narville roll jumps sending knives in a circle around himself. Sunset Axe (Down) Narville does a dashing axe kick. Sentry Bot (Hyper Smash) Narville sends an ISA Drone out to aid him. This drone can fire fast bullets and rockets. If 30 seconds pass, if leaves, and if hit too many times, it explodes. Final Defense (Final Smash) Narville holds his M82 close to him. If anyone tries to hit him, he cuts the opponent with his knife 7 times, then shoots his M82 at the foe 15 times. Victory Animations #Narville gives a thumbs down saying "Oh, no! This is not how this is gonna go down, you insubordinate son of a bitch!" #Narville does a circling kick then says "I should just fastrack that court martial and have both of you shot!" #Narville rams his shoulder then does an overhead punch and points his M4 out saying "Are you too stupid to follow a direct order to shut the fuck up?!" On-Screen Appearance Narville climbs out of a transport and says "And I will damn well make sure he gets court-martialed 6 ways to Sunday for it." Trivia *Narville's rival is the anthropomorphic monkey and pilot of the Mad Wolf machine, Billy while his second rival is the Monster of the Hidden Mist and the Tailless Tailed Beast of Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki. *Jason Narville shares his Japanese voice actor with Elder Titan. *Jason Narville shares his Arabic vocie actor with Kim Kaphwan. Category:Killzone characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters